Belief in a Hero
by PowerPlayer
Summary: *Spoilers* After losing her magic, Shantae takes some time to reflect on past events, and those that she met over the course of her life. Set after Risky's Revenge.


Confusion

Hovering in the clear night sky, the moon loomed over the ocean, staring down at its reflection, almost crystal clear in the normally choppy waters. What little waves there were gently hit the shores of Ammo Town, doing little to disturb the peaceful night.

With the wind blowing gently, the lights put to rest, and the town shops shut down, Scuttle Town's residents were able to sleep peacefully.

However, the one who needed rest the most, had spent the entire night being awake.

* * *

><p><em>...<em>

On the outskirts of Ammo Town sat a lighthouse, sitting on a small island a few yards away. Outside sat a young lady, letting her feet rest in the water as she stared out into the sea.

This young woman is Shantae, the current Guardian and savior of Ammo Town, as well as a former Half-Genie.

Sitting on the edge of the small island, changed into her night wear, she stroked her long, violet hair which she had decided to let down. Besides that, she had a few bandages on her body, covering up several minor injuries she had acquired on her latest adventure to protect the home she loved so much.

And while she hadn't suffered too much physically, this adventure had cost her the magical power she had inherited at birth. Almost all of the abilities she had used to protect the town and the people she loved was stripped away in almost an instant.

_...I'm human._

Shantae broke her gaze from the endless darkness of the night sky, and stared down at her reflection. Her bright blue eyes had lost their usual glow, making them look tired and spent.

_No magic dances, no transformations, no more getting around the way I normally did._

The mirror image of the young Guardian rippled as she pulled her feet up from the water. She pulled up her legs wrapping her arms around them, and curling herself up, as she returned to staring out into nothingness.

_I'll never be able to soar through the air, or swim through the seas, again. I'll never scale any more walls, or smash through any barriers blocking my path._

The grip around her legs tightened as Shantae closed her eyes.

_All I have are my items... just my stupid items and-_

Shantae's thoughts were cut off as a strand of her violet hair brushed past her ear. She lifted her head up, crossed her legs, and ran her fingers through it.

_My hair. The only thing I have left to connect me with my mother... and the only reason I managed to defeat Risky._

_This is all I have. I love my hair, but, what am I supposed to do when Risky attacks again. She already took my powers, and even without that cursed lamp, she has enough skills, and Tinkerbats to destroy the town whenever she pleases. _

_What would happen then?_

Shantae gritted her teeth, wrapping her arms around herself,

_What if I'm too weak to protect everyone? Risky could just storm in with her giant steam-powered ship, and take everyone I care about away before I could do anything!_

_Bolo, Sky, Wrench, Mayor Scuttlebutt, Uncle Mimic... for all I know, she might even go after Rottytops and her brothers!_

_How can everyone be so sure that I can do this, when I don't even know?!_

Suddenly, a harsh wind blew over Shantae, and a chill ran up her body, starting from her feet, which were still wet from the water.

**'Choo!**

After releasing a gentle sneeze, Shantae decided to get up and head back into her lighthouse.

_With everything that's going on, the last thing I need is a cold._

The twist of a knob, the push of a door, and Shantae is back in her old home, stumbling a bit as her wet feet slipped on the stone floor.

The lighthouse was a originally created when Ammo Town, formerly known as Scuttle Town, was small enough to fit in the small cove it currently resided in, and the age showed. The building was made completely out of rough stones stuck together, less appealing to the eye than the buildings in Ammo Town.

Though it wasn't extravagant, it was still home to the young Guardian, with just enough room to fit everything she needed, from furniture, to lanterns, to a small cabinet made into a makeshift closet within.

Shantae looked around the humble abode, able to make out everything with the light from her lanterns.

_It's good to be home again._ Shantae thought as she stepped inside, shutting the door behind her, _I still can't believe it was only few days ago that I lost my position as Scuttle Town's protector._

_I thought I knew what I was doing, and I just charged in headfirst. I hardly thought about what could happen to Uncle Mimic while I was away. There's only so much Bolo and Skye can do against Risky. I messed up so badly without even realizing it, and nearly gave Risky control over my magic, yet... _Shantae caught a glimmer in the corner of her eye, and turned to see the golden band she used to tie her hair back and whip her enemy's.

_...Yet everyone still believes in me._ She picked up the small piece of jewelry, unclasping it, and looking at the scratches lining it, a sign of it's unusual use. The hair band has been with the former Half-Genie since she had first become the Guardian of Ammo Town a few years ago. Shantae recalled how nervous she was when she had accepted the position. The Mayor had practically begged her for help with safeguarding the town, still under the impression that Shantae was a full fledged Genie at the time.

Of course Shantae had full understanding of what she was, though it was only part of the reason she was so reluctant to accept it at the time...

* * *

><p><strong>This is my first fanfic that I've written in quite a while, as well as my first one for 'Shantae' (and one of the only, unfortunately) so any feedback would be appreciated. I'm hoping to get the next chapter up within the next few weeks, though I can't make any promises with school starting up.<strong>

**Anyway, until next time!**


End file.
